Echec et mat
by DrWeaver
Summary: Quand un tueur en série s'exerce dans New-York, notre couple favori est loin d'imaginer que le premier meurtre va les toucher de près et chambouler leur vie et l'enquête elle-même. Sans compter aussi sur le tueur en série donc, qui, lui, se fera un malin plaisir à les titiller. Risque de changer de Rating en cours de route
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' où se mêleront enquête, sentiments, en tout genre, et rapprochement. J'espère que j'arriverais à tenir sur la longueur niveau enquête et je m'excuse d'avance si je met du temps à poster les chapitres (mais c'est que je prend mon temps, voyez-vous ^^). Une amie m'avait conseillé d'attendre un peu avant de la poster, histoire de dire d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance (chose que j'ai faite) et comme les idées viennent assez vite, je commence déjà à poster ^^ Je tiens donc à dédicacer ce prologue à Madoka, sans qui je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui._

**Prologue**

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le temps qui passe. Le temps ne passe pas. Ce qui passe, c'est nous. J'avais pensé que tu serais celui qui me consolerait. Tu me consolerais du sentiment déchirant de se savoir en vie et pourtant que de passage. Tu me consolerais de ce que la vie ne soit qu'une insupportable succession de pertes. De ce que rien ne dure et que tout s'efface. De ce qu'on efface. Mais je crois avoir compris que personne, jamais, ne pourra me consoler. On devrait peut-être apprendre aux enfants qu'on reste à jamais inconsolable. »

Le rideau se ferme, laissant ainsi le silence s'installer. Et puis, des applaudissements se font entendre, de part et d'autre de la salle. La foule se lève, jusqu'à la dernière personne. Abrupte fin, dure, sèche, non sans laisser la morale de cette histoire envahir l'esprit de chaque spectateur. Le rideau, lui, s'ouvre de nouveau sur les quelques acteurs, ceux qui ont fait vivre cette pièce. Ils saluent l'assemblée de spectateurs, applaudissant toujours avec rythme effréné. Chacune des deux parties sourient. L'une d'avoir donné du bonheur à l'autre. La seconde, la remerciant pour ce moment partagé.

Après quelques minutes, une femme fait son entrée sur scène, se place au milieu, les acteurs lui laissant ainsi une place. Distinguée, d'un certain âge, elle arbore un brushing sur mesure, mettant en valeur sa couleur flamboyante. Elle sourit, sa main droite sur le cœur, elle salue et remercie le public, d'un simple merci en remuant les lèvres. Le public s'arrête tout doucement puis se rassoit.

- Merci !

C'est tout ce qu'elle peut dire en ce moment. Émue par un tel accueil, elle cherche ses mots. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle n'en manque pas d'habitude mais il est vrai qu'en ce moment précis, elle ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche, retient quelques larmes mais sourit.

- Merci !

Elle regarde la salle d'un mouvement lent, comme pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre !

Ses deux mains ouvertes, la paume vers le plafond, elle hausse les épaules.

- Mon fils serait là, il aurait déjà sorti une de ses blagues pour dénouer la situation.

Tout le monde rit. Une personne en particulier, plus que les autres. Il est touché que sa mère pense à lui. Cette dernière n'est pas au courant de sa venue.

- Merci !

Elle sourit.

- Vous allez penser que je n'ai que ce mot-là en bouche mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour vous remercier d'être venu aussi nombreux ce soir. Vous savez …

Elle expire un bon coup.

- Vous savez, quand nous avons commencé à travailler cette pièce, nous ne savions pas qu'elle aurait tant de succès. Les répétitions se sont enchaînées et sans que l'on s'en rende compte, la première est arrivée, plus tôt que nous l'espérions. Et …

Elle cherche de nouveau ses mots.

- Et nous sommes là ce soir, pour la dernière. La dernière représentation d'un long chemin qui a duré toute une année scolaire. Alors merci. Merci d'avoir été là, avec nous, jusqu'au bout, de nous avoir donner assez de courage pour vous présenter ce texte. Ces jeunes n'ont rien à envier à leurs pairs car ils ont du talent et grâce à vous, il en sont là alors merci.

Les gens applaudissent, les acteurs aussi, remerciant ainsi leur professeur et metteur en scène. Elle salut encore et encore le public, la main sur le cœur.

Un spectacle digne de Broadway vient de se dérouler. Pas de prétention, juste la réalité des choses. Un jeu d'acteurs époustouflant, un décor extraordinaire. Elle n'a pas lésiné dessus. Et que dire du texte. A en couper le souffle. Un texte réel, plein de bon sens, relatant la dure vie après la perte d'un être cher. Texte écrit il y a déjà pas loin d'un siècle mais qui fait encore, de nos jours, office de réalité.

- Pour ceux qui le veulent, nous vous invitons à trinquer à cette dernière et à la fin d'année. Nous vous attendons dans le hall d'entrée.

Un brouhaha énorme, la foule qui part, tout comme les artistes. D'un coup, la salle est vide. Contraste entre vie et mort. En un instant, plus rien. Le chemin est court entre ces deux états. Personne, à ce moment-là, ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe quelques rues plus loin. La vie va quitter le corps d'un homme, qui n'aura rien demandé. Un homme, seul, abandonné à son triste sort, son corps adossé contre un arbre à Central Park.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Eh bien, tout compte fait, je suis bien contente d'être venue. C'était sympa comme pièce.

Un serveur passe. Il prend deux coupes et les propose aux deux femmes, présentes à ses côtés. La plus jeune des deux refuse gentiment tandis que l'autre accepte volontiers. Il garde alors la seconde coupe pour lui. Le serveur, lui, part vers d'autres clients.

- Surtout ne le dis pas à Mère. J'en entendrais parler pendant des jours entiers, sourit-il.

- Papa ! Sois sympa avec grand-mère, réprimanda Alexis, faussement choquée par de tel propos.

Et puis, en voyant le sourire enfantin de son père, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

- Richard ! lance une voix au loin.

Elle s'avance vers eux. Martha, en grande comédienne, les bras levés vers le ciel, ne ménage pas son plaisir de voir sa famille ici.

- Je vous croyais encore aux Hampton's à cette heure-ci, leur dit-elle en regardant le couple.

- Eh bien, puisqu'Alexis est là pour le week-end, c'était l'occasion de se voir … Et puis, je suis sur que tu m'en aurais voulu si je n'étais pas venu pour la dernière.

Elle hausse les épaules, se disant qu'il exagérait. Mais au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, un téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Excusez-moi, réplique Kate, s'écartant du groupe.

Rick, qui a vu sa partenaire s'éloigner, garde un œil sur elle et essayant surtout d'entendre la conversation.

- Beckett.

- …

- Où ça ?

- …

- Hum

- …

- Ok. On arrive.

Après quelques secondes, elle regarde son compagnon, esquissant un large sourire, en comprenant à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle lève les yeux d'exaspération.

- Non, pas besoin de le prévenir. Je m'en charge … Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccroche aussitôt et se rapproche du groupe.

- Désolée Martha mais nous devons y aller.

Elle regarde son partenaire.

- C'était Espo. On a un meurtre.

L'écrivain, tout excité face à cette nouvelle enquête, en saute presque au plafond.

- Ah oui ? Où ont-ils retrouvé le corps ?

- A Central Park, en face du Green Lawn.

- Hum, un fervent supporter de base-ball ?

La question reste sans réponse. Et après avoir gérer le retour d'Alexis au loft avec sa mère, ils quittent la salle et rejoignent l'équipe déjà sur place pour une nouvelle enquête qui se révélait plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensent …


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Merci pour ces quelques reviews. Voici la suite. Je vous avouerai que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la fin (voire même pas du tout). Donc je suis désolée pour le désagrément._

**Chapitre 1**

Après quelques minutes, la voiture garée, elle souffle un bon coup, elle souhaite prendre le temps de mettre toutes ses idées en place avant d'être submergée par cette nouvelle enquête et les informations qu'elle va récolter sur cette scène de crime. Elle espère quelque chose de simple, non pas qu'elle veuille s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible (quoi que cette idée est plutôt bonne) mais parce que la dernière a été des plus difficiles et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir profiter un peu de cet été naissant. C'est une période qu'elle apprécie tout particulièrement et que partir loin d'ici ne peut que lui faire du bien, même le temps d'un week-end. Et même s'ils reviennent de deux jours dans les Hampton's, elle souhaite déjà y retourner. Elle avait réussi à laisser tous ses tracas ici, à New-York et elle avait plus qu'apprécier ces deux jours de détente.

- Prête ?

Elle acquiesça et d'un synchronisme étonnant, ils sortirent en même temps avant de se diriger vers le corps et leurs collègues autour. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent. L'endroit semblait plutôt calme et relaxant. Le ciel était dégagé, laissant dévoilé les quelques lumières étoilées parfaire ce dôme printanier. Des terrains d'entraînements au base-ball. Quatre ou cinq tout au plus. Le périmètre est déjà mis en place, grâce à cette bande plastique jaune, ce fameux « Police, do not cross the line », interdisant aux riverains d'empiéter la scène de crime et de détruire toutes les preuves pouvant aider les flics. Les équipes médico-légale et policière s'affairaient à prendre méticuleusement chaque détail de cette scène tragique, sans cœur.

Le corps gisait là, contre cet arbre, attenant à un terrain. Un léger vent venait frotter les narines de cette pauvre âme. Non loin de là, on apercevait des traces de sangs sur ce carré blanc, lieu de frappe et de futurs homerun ou de strikes, ces fameuses balles ratées, rattrapées par le receveur. Peut-être était-ce celui du tueur ? Ou seulement l'hémoglobine de la victime, transportée par le meurtrier, qui avait peut-être eu le temps d'atterrir ici. Des questions que l'équipe du Docteur Parish allait devoir répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, fit Lanie, quittant des yeux le corps sans vie de la victime, pour la première fois de la soirée.

La jeune flic ne répondit pas.

- Homme d'une quarantaine d'années, poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Quelques contusions aux bras et au visage … Il a dû se débattre.

Elle montra les bleus et les griffures aux endroits cités.

- Selon la chaleur du foie, je dirai qu'il est mort, il y a deux heures tout au plus. Pas d'identité, finit par dire la légiste.

Castle n'a pas perdu un mot de la discussion. Cependant, il ne peut que penser que ce corps, cette victime n'était autre qu'un ami de longue date.

- Vincenzo, réplique-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Vincenzo Cantero.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Il fait … _faisait_ … les meilleures pâtes de la ville … Sa fille va être dévastée.

Kate en prit bonne note, se disant qu'au retour au commissariat, elle lui posera plus de questions. Pour l'instant, pas besoin d'en savoir plus, son partenaire, devant être touché par cette perte. En parlant de lui, son regard devint blême, tout comme son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryan et Espo s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau.

- Apparemment aucun bruit et aucun témoin, à part ce coureur. Pourtant, à l'heure possible de sa mort, quelques personnes devaient encore se balader. Vu le temps clément que l'on a, j'aurai pas hésiter une seule seconde à emmener Jenny, fit Ryan.

- Yo bro, ca va ? Fit l'hispanique.

L'écrivain ne quittait pas la victime des yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un lien avec la victime, autre qu'avec ses romans. Pas de réponse de sa part, il resta fixé devant ce corps inanimé de son ami, les mains dans les poches, la tête affaissée. Kate, quant à elle, eut un pincement au cœur. Voir son homme dans cet état ne lui était en aucun cas familier et elle n'était pas totalement prête à gérer cette situation, d'autant plus si la victime avait une fille. Cela lui rappelait trop son histoire personnelle.

- Cependant, j'ai trouvé ceci dans sa main droite, fit Lanie, voulant décoincer la situation.

Elle donna l'objet en question à sa meilleure amie.

- Un pion ?

- Un fan d'échecs, peut-être ? Fit l'Irlandais.

Réplique tout à fait banale mais néanmoins castellienne.

- Ou tout simplement, il a été mis là pour nous donner une fausse piste, répliqua l'hispanique.

- Lanie ?

- Je l'emmène à la morgue sur le champ.

Elle recouvrit l'homme d'un drap avant de l'emballer dans le sac mortuaire. Après avoir donné les consignes à ses collègues et récupéré les dires du témoin, Kate emmena son compagnon à la voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A peine montés dans la voiture, que son regard se posa de nouveau en direction de la scène de crime. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il resta silencieux. Le visage de son ami ancré à jamais dans sa mémoire, il essaye de se remémorer les moments partagés. En vain. La peine a surpassé tout ce qu'il a pu vivre d'heureux avec lui et sa famille. Il est déjà plus de minuit et la lune éclaire les quelques rues aux alentours, à peine éclairés par les réverbères.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'ils roulaient et la seule chose qu'il ait pu dire était l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Il ne cessait de penser à ce dernier, à sa fille. Comment lui annoncer que son père qui ne l'avait pas vraiment vu grandir ne sera plus là pour elle ? Comment vivre sans parents ? Comment … ? A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa réflexion qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.

- Prêt ?

Elle le regardait, d'un œil avisé, lui sous-entendant qu'au moindre problème, elle serait là pour lui.

- Pas vraiment mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? De toute façon, elle a le droit de savoir.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la voiture, suivie de près de son homme. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui prit la main.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle doucement. Sincèrement.

- Merci.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire en ce moment. Pas d'effusion de sentiments, ni de grandes discussions littéraires sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais juste un simple remerciement d'être présente à ses côtés. Trois coups à la porte et quelques pas rapides plus tard, la porte s'ouvra sur une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années.

- Rick ! Cria-t-elle, en sautant joyeusement dans les bras de l'intéressé.

Il l'enlaça, en respirant un bon coup pour ne pas craquer. Non, il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas au moment d'annoncer à l'adolescente que son père n'était plus.

- Viens, rentre, continua-t-elle, en l'attirant dans la petite entrée de la maison.

- Ema, attends. Je te présente le lieutenant Beckett, de la criminelle.

- Lieutenant ? Criminelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle les regardait, passant l'un à l'autre, dans un geste rapide. Elle commençait à paniquer.

- Rick ?

Quant à lui, impossible d'exprimer quelque chose. Pourtant, pour un écrivain, il était assez difficile d'être en panne de mots.

- Et si on rentrait pour que l'on puisse t'expliquer ? Fit la flic.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon, laissant ainsi Castle et le lieutenant la suivre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix nouée.

- Je préfère que tu t'assoies avant de continuer.

Elle le fit à la seconde près. Tout en s'asseyant, Kate contempla la pièce. Elle était simple, dans les tons modernes. Quelques meubles par-ci par-là, quelques tableaux et autres miroirs ornaient les murs. Quelques photos de la famille aussi mais sur les dernières, il n'y avait que la jeune femme et son père. Peut-être que les parents avaient divorcés ? C'était une question qu'elle devrait poser, c'était certain.

- Ema, si nous sommes là si tard, c'est pour …

- On a une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, fit Kate.

Elle avait senti ce cillement. Ce petit passage où il pourrait basculer. Il la regarda, la remerciant d'un clignement oculaire. Quand elle avait commencé à la criminelle, elle en avait entendu de ses histoires où ses collègues ne géraient pas ce genre de situation. Trop pris par l'urgence et l'appel des familles de victimes, ils n'avaient pas pu résister à un léger relâchement. Quant à elle, trop butée par le dossier de sa mère, elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle sans jamais en ressortir. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Rick, j'ai peur. Vous êtes tellement sérieux tous les deux que ça me fout la chaire de poule. Il se passe quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes commençant à glisser le long de ses joues.

Il respira un bon coup, trouvant ainsi le peu de courage pour annoncer cette nouvelle. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait mais il se le devait. Pour lui. Pour elle.

- On vient de retrouver ton père, à Central Park, mort. Je suis désolé.

Elle le regarda, en secouant sa tête négativement. Comment pouvait-il annoncer ce genre de chose comme ça ? Comment son père pouvait-il être mort ? Comment …

- Comment ? Osa-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

- Plusieurs coups de couteau, reprit Kate.

- Il a souffert ?

- A première vue, oui mais nous en saurons plus après l'autopsie.

Les larmes continuèrent à couler à flot. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Son père était mort. Mort. Son seul parent, son point d'accroche dans ce monde de brutes était mort. Elle ne réalisait pas l'importance de cette nouvelle. C'était un cauchemar. Demain, elle allait se réveiller et retrouver son père, tout sourire, lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Elle s'est enfin endormie, dit-il en finissant les dernières marches de l'escalier, donnant sur le palier de l'entrée. Je vais rester pour la nuit, histoire qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

Ils avaient discuté pendant près d'une heure avant que la fatigue ne l'ait gagné. Sur le conseil de son parrain et ami, Ema était partie se coucher, sans trop de vague. Kate, quand à elle, ne sut quoi dire face à telle situation. Elle comprenait le désespoir, l'incompréhension et le mal-être de la jeune fille et se sentait oppressée. Elle n'avait pas affaire à ce type de d'enquêtes très souvent et essayait même de les ignorer parce qu'elle avait quasiment le même âge quand elle a perdu sa mère. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée, vidée de toute force et comme dans un autre monde en ce mois de Janvier 1999. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle se retrouvait dans le même état en ce moment même.

- Dire que pour toi aussi, ça ne doit pas être facile, lâcha-il.

- Je ferai avec, Castle, soupira Kate.

- Mais …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je sais que mes démons ne pourront s'envoler que le jour où le commanditaire du meurtre de ma mère sera sous les verrous. Mais, pour l'instant, je vis avec. Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une idée : retrouver le meurtrier de son père. J'aurai voulu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé pour ma mère. J'aurai aimé quelqu'un à mes côtés pour surmonter tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. On ne peut pas revenir dessus.

Un regard suppliant, mélangé à de la tristesse et au désarroi le plus total.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face aux éléments que nous récolterons mais si, à un moment donné, je flanche, je sais sur qui m'accrocher pour ne pas perdre pied : toi.

Tous ces aveux lui coûtaient. Elle aurait voulu passer outre mais une part d'elle-même souhaitait d'être honnête. Un couple devait se faire confiance, elle en était certaine. Lui exprimer ses doutes, ses peurs n'était pas une faiblesse mais plutôt un courage qu'elle découvrait à ses côtés. La vie semblait plus légère et tellement plus facile depuis qu'il était là.

- Ça te dérange si je reste ici ce soir ?

Sortie de ses songes, elle respira profondément, non pas parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas de réponse mais parce que toutes ses discussions intérieures avait raison d'elle et l'empêchait de chuter.

- Bien sûr que non, souffla-t-elle. Je suppose que demain, tu ne viendras pas. Tu auras tout ça … à régler.

- En effet. Et puis, pour une fois, tu ne m'aurais pas dans tes jambes.

- Pour une fois, je ne t'aurai pas dans mes jambes, répéta-t-elle, en souriant légèrement.

Il fit de même. Il respira un bon coup et la prit dans ses bras. Quant à elle, elle aurait pu être comparée à un poids plume. Se dévoiler n'était pas chose facile pour elle mais que cela faisait du bien. Elle avait trouvé le bon, celui qui ne fuirait pas devant les problèmes, qui serait là pour l'épauler, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ?

- Sûre. Je vais juste téléphoner aux gars pour voir où ils en sont et les renvoyer chez eux. On finira demain.

- Ok, murmura-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa. Puis, elle se saisit de son téléphone, se mettant un peu à l'écart, laissant un Castle méconnaissable. Tristesse, lividité, un monde qui s'écroule. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir la famille des victimes. Parce que, même s'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille, mis à part le parrainage d'avec Ema, il considérait Vincenzo, son ami de trente ans, comme un frère.

- Pour l'instant, rien de probant. Lanie a fini l'autopsie mais attend encore quelques résultats. Elle me fera le topo demain.

Il acquiesça et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Après un dernier baiser, il la regarda partir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser cette nouvelle enquête et à tout ce qui allait en découler. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir ? Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Une seule personne pouvait le renseigner : Karie. Karie Engle, jeune femme de 35 ans, comptable du restaurant et aussi secrétaire à ses heures perdues. Elle devait sûrement savoir quelque chose et il devait en parler à Beckett. Cependant, il était trop fatigué pour en parler maintenant. Il appellerait sa compagne demain à la première heure. Il s'assit sur le canapé, alluma la télé, voulant oublier le temps de quelques minutes le drame qui venait de se jouer ce soir. Et en un clin d'œil, il s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews._

_Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 2**

C'est la lumière, traversant les stores des fenêtres du salon qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. A en croire l'heure sur sa montre, il n'était que huit heures du matin.

« Trois heures de sommeil. Eh bien, mon vieux, la journée va être longue » pensa-t-il.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la légèreté, ni à la joie mais plutôt aux choses sérieuses, celles qui font mal, qui resteront à jamais gravé dans un coin de leurs mémoires. Il se leva, décida de cuisiner quelque chose, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit. Il n'avait pas faim mais, même dans ses moments-là, rien n'était aussi important qu'un petit-déjeuner. Il sortit tous les éléments pour faire des pancakes et s'y attela, pendant que la cafetière tournait, faisant couler le liquide noir, tant désiré par l'écrivain. La nuit fut courte et difficile, des moments de sommeil entrecoupés de réveils brutaux dûs aux cauchemars, seul un café pouvait lui permettre de rester un tant soit peu éveillé. A peine avait-il mis la préparation dans la poêle qu'un message arriva sur son téléphone. Baissant le feu, il se dirigea vers ce dernier et le récupéra.

Beckett.

Il se souvient encore du message de la veille. Elle lui avait dit. Ses trois petits mots et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, cela le surprenait toujours. Elle qui n'était que dans l'action, dans les actes, elle les avait prononcés. Son cœur avait d'ailleurs fait un bond, tellement il était heureux. Ce « Je t'aime » l'avait empli de bonheur et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il le sut. Elle était la bonne, son _One and done_, comme elle aimait le dire. Aucun doute la-dessus, son cœur le criait assez fort pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. C'était elle.

- Cuisiner si tôt un samedi matin, tu sais que c'est contre-nature ici ?

La voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux mi-clos, essayant de cacher un bâillement grandeur nature.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, lâcha-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle, en se rapprochant.

Il l'invita à prendre part à la préparation de ce buffet matinal. Pas un mot ne sortit pendant toute la durée de l'élaboration du repas. Et pendant qu'ils finissaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était dur, atroce, … Tout compte fait, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il en arrivait même à penser au jour où le meurtrier sera sous les verrous. Qu'il serait capable du pire ce jour-là. Même de l'inconcevable. Tout comme il l'avait fait lors de l'enlèvement d'Alexis, il y a quelques mois, face à ce complice, blessé par balle. Il le regrettait maintenant mais sur le coup, c'en était devenu presque obligatoire. Un sentiment de devoir pour retrouver sa chair, son sang. Celle qu'il a élevé seul, ou avec sa mère. Celle qui l'étonnait chaque jour qui passe. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans la même situation.

Ils étaient maintenant assis atour de cette table. Elle, le regard ailleurs, lui, regardant sans cesse son téléphone portable. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était obsessionnel mais qu'allait-il répondre ? En temps normal, il aurait été là. Tout le temps. En temps normal, il aurait déjà établi une histoire impliquant le FBI, la CIA, les petits hommes verts ou encore les gens venant du futur. En temps normal … Eh bien, d'habitude, il ne connaissait pas la victime

- Tu devrais lui répondre !

Lui répondre ? Mais répondre quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant cette fois-ci. Jouer la comédie, comme sa mère lui avait appris. Passer par le rire pour cacher la tristesse du cœur et de l'âme. Là, aujourd'hui, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne le pouvait pas. Aucun mot ne lui paraissait juste.

- En tout cas, merci de rester. Je n'aurai pas pu tenir cette nuit si tu n'avais pas été là, continua-t-elle, voyant que sa phrase était déjà bien loin dans son esprit.

- J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi.

Se rendait-il compte de l'état dans lequel il était ? Il semblait plus abattu qu'elle par cette nouvelle. Pourtant, c'était son père qu'ils avaient retrouvé la veille au soir, mort contre cet arbre. Elle pourrait sombrer dans une tourmente préjudiciable mais qu'adviendrait-il d'elle si elle rejoignait de nouveau le gouffre venimeux et sans fin de la tristesse et de la désolation ? Non, elle n'y retournerait pas. Elle avait déjà assez subi de mal comme ça auparavant. Perdre un parent n'était déjà pas facile à vivre mais en perdre deux, cela rendait la tâche compliquée. Elle avait déjà goûté au drame familial. Maintenant, elle allait devoir faire face au monde seule.

Seule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neuf heures. Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'elle était arrivée, notant toutes les informations, glanées ces dernières heures, sur ce tableau blanc. Cependant, il restait beaucoup de blanc à combler, en commençant par sa présence dans ce parc à cette heure-ci, sachant que son restaurant se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'ils étaient en plein service. A en croire les employés du restaurant, c'était un homme bon, prêt à rendre service, à l'écoute et qui se souciait vraiment de ceux qui bossaient pour lui. Personne ne pouvait dire s'il avait des ennemis et aucun n'avait eu vent de problèmes le concernant. En somme, ils n'avaient rien tiré des interrogatoires. Restait à chercher sur ses comptes, factures de téléphones, carte bancaire. Mais pas la peine de se poser la question, Ryan et Esposito étaient déjà sur le coup. Et pour combler les blancs sur ce fameux tableau, le téléphone sonna.

La morgue.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait le dire, elle se rendait sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle, à peine entrée dans la pièce.

- Il s'agit donc de Vincenzo Cantero, comme nous l'avait dit Castle. 43 ans, veuf, un enfant. Plusieurs coups de couteau dans l'abdomen. C'est celui-là qui lui a été fatal.

D'un geste, elle montre la plaie à l'estomac.

- Il s'est vidé de son sang ?

- Tout à fait. Au sinon, quelques contusions sur le torse et le ventre … , continua la légiste.

- Une bagarre ?

- Au vu des marques, je pensais plus à une vendetta plutôt qu'autre chose.

- Je vois.

- Sans compter quelques côtes fêlées. Ils n'ont pas été de main morte avec lui.

- Autre chose ?

- J'ai retrouvé une légère marque au niveau du sternum. Les analyses sont en cours pour déterminer l'objet qui lui a causé cette empreinte. Au sinon, il s'est fait refaire le nez, sûrement dû à un gros choc, il y a quelques années. L'os nasal ne s'est pas totalement remis.

- Et les analyses habituelles, qu'ont-elles dit ? Répliqua Beckett.

- Rien de très intéressant. Pas d'alcool, ni de drogues dans le sang. Il était en parfaite santé. Rien d'autre à rajouter.

- Ok, merci Lanie. Tu me tiens au courant si tu trouves quelques chose d'autre ?

- Comme d'habitude, sourit-elle.

Et avant que la flic n'eut le temps de se retourner, la métisse lui attrapa le bras.

- Et comment vous vous sentez tous les deux ?

- Ça va pas fort. Tu l'aurais vu hier soir … Tellement triste et désolé. Il était totalement perdu. Ce matin, il m'a assuré d'avoir dormi un peu.

- Et tu ne le crois pas ?

- Si mais tu sais … Je le connais Lanie. Dès que l'on s'en prend à des gens qu'il aime, il peut basculer à tout moment. Souviens-toi de l'enlèvement d'Alexis. Il était méconnaissable.

- Et tu as peur que ça recommence.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Pour l'instant, ça va. Je m'inquiète juste … pour lui, souffla-t-elle.

Et après quelques futilités, la flic remonta à son bureau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Pour l'instant, ils ne trouvent rien de suspect mais ils continuent d'éplucher tous les dossiers. Cela risque de prendre du temps. Ils vont aller voir Karie. Elle sait peut-être des choses.

A son regard grave, elle comprit que la situation était plus pénible qu'il n'y semblait l'être.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Toutes ses analyses sont nickels.

- Mais ?

Il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Le pousser à avouer toutes les informations. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être une tête de mule, à ses heures perdues ? Cela lui rappelait fortement une autre personne, dont il était éperdument épris.

- Apparemment, au vu de tous les bleus qu'il a, il aurait été tabassé.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Tu es sûre qu'il n'avait aucun problème ? Aucun ennemi ?

- Non aucun. Mais attend … Elle réfléchit et reprit aussi vite. Il parlait d'ouvrir un restaurant plus grand. Il devait juste débloquer de l'argent et le tour était joué. D'ailleurs, il avait rendez-vous avec la banque dans quelques jours.

- Ok. Je préviens Beckett.

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas ?

- Je dois veiller sur toi.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi pour me surveiller. Et je peux très bien aller chez Blaire. Ses parents seront d'accord de m'accueillir quelques jours, le temps que tout se calme et que vous trouviez qui lui a fait ça.

- Tu sais que les services sociaux vont venir.

- Je sais. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. J'espère que cette fois-ci, j'aurai une bonne famille d'accueil.

- Je veillerai à ce que ce soit fait.

Après une pause, il reprit.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir aller chez ta meilleur amie ? Je peux très bien rester.

- Sûre. Va la rejoindre et trouve celui qui m'a enlevé mon père.

- Ok. Je te laisse donc faire ton sac et je t'emmène chez ton amie.

Après un signe de la tête, elle partit prendre quelques affaires et ils partirent en direction de Brooklyn Heights.


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voilà enfin avec la suite. J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées et que le Père Noyel vous a bien gâté. Je vous avouerai que j'ai retrouvé un peu de motivation pour cette histoire (parce que j'ai déjà la suite en tête, c'est pour ça lol) donc le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder ^^ Merci en tout cas pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir l'intérêt que vous donnez à cette histoire. Voilà donc le chapitre 3. So enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 3**

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Castle ? … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais avec Ema.

- Elle me veut absolument ici. Cela ne m'enchante guère de la laisser, même si c'est chez Blaire.

- Blaire ?

- Oui, désolé. Sa meilleure amie, Blaire Collins.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'accepter ?

- Impossible de rivaliser avec cette gamine. Quand elle a une idée en tête, il est difficile de lui faire entendre le contraire.

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, sourit-elle.

- Je pourrai te retourner le compliment.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochant pendant des dizaines de secondes sans bouger.

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, murmura-t-elle, en effleurant la main de son homme.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il, en s'asseyant à la chaise attenant au bureau du lieutenant.

Sa chaise. Celle qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant six longues années. Elle était devenue, elle aussi, une partenaire de route. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Enfin, façon de parler.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle le prend sacrément bien. En fait, c'est assez étrange de la voir réagir comme elle le fait depuis ce matin mais étonnement compréhensible.

- Comment ça pourrait être les deux en même temps ?

- Elle est déjà passé par là.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

- Sa mère est décédée il y a dix ans déjà, continua-t-il. Accident de la route. Camion contre voiture. Elle est morte sur le coup.

- Ça semble si loin. Elle devait avoir quoi …

- Cinq ans, tout juste.

- Et maintenant, son père.

- Et maintenant, son père, reprit-il, dans un soupir.

- Et toi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Yo, Beckett.

Au loin, les bros arrivèrent, des dossiers à la main.

- On a vérifié ses comptes et tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or. Il était souvent dans le découvert. Concernant les finances du restaurant, c'était tout le contraire. Il ne cessait d'augmenter son capital et la liste de sa clientèle ne cessait de croître à vitesse grand V, continua Esposito.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, affirma l'écrivain.

- Comment ça ? Lança Kate.

- Depuis la mort d'Eunice, il passait toujours Ema avant lui. Le moindre pécule était pour elle. C'était, en quelque sorte, une demande de pardon pour tout le temps qu'il passait au restaurant. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais su qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Sa voix le trahissait légèrement.

- Pourquoi ne pas se donner une meilleur paie si le restaurant fonctionnait bien ? S'interrogea l'hispanique.

- Parce que c'est … c'était tout Vincenzo. Faire passer le bonheur des autres avant lui. Peu importait ce qu'il gagnait, c'était les autres qui avaient des augmentations, confia l'homme de lettre, fixant son ami métisse.

Javier fit une moue d'approbation, acceptant ainsi le fait qu'un homme bon venait de passer l'arme à gauche.

- Et toi Ryan, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- D'après l'agenda de la victime, que nous a fourni Melle Engle, il avait un rendez-vous demain à 17 heures. Seulement, ce sont des initiales … BA. Je cherche encore ce que ça peut être.

- Bank of America.

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent avant de fixer leur ami.

- Ema me l'a dit ce matin. Il avait décidé d'agrandir le restaurant. Il avait rendez-vous avec sa banque pour débloquer des fonds.

- Ok, fit sa partenaire. Vous allez me chercher de nouveau dans ses comptes tout ce qui semble suspect. En priorité ceux du resto. Castle et moi allons là-bas voir ce que l'on aurait pu manquer.

- Ok chef, firent les bros avant de repartir à leurs bureaux respectifs.

Castle sentit le désespoir grandir et l'envie de tout lâcher.

- Castle, tu viens ?

- Hmm … oui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Il ne t'en avait pas parlé ?

- De l'agrandissement ? Non. Ca faisait quelques semaines que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Il était très pris, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- On va le retrouver, je te le promets.

- Je sais, répondit-il, d'une voix grave. C'est juste que … je n'arriverais pas à l'abandonner. Quoiqu'il arrive, faut trouver celui qui lui a fait ça. C'était un très bon ami, Kate. Je …

Devant la détresse de celui qui partageait ses nuits, elle le coupa avant qu'il ne sombre encore plus.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Toujours.

- Alors, on y arrivera. Peu importe le temps que l'on mettra, on trouvera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Richard ! Lança une voix féminine, à travers le restaurant.

- Karie ! Sourit-il légèrement.

- Merci d'être venu. Vincenzo aurait été heureux de te voir franchir de nouveau les portes.

- Karie, je te présente le lieutenant Kate Beckett.

- Lieutenant, vous, savez, j'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues.

- Je sais mais nous avons de nouveaux éléments. J'aimerai seulement que vous nous aidiez sur ces derniers points.

- D'accord. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, lança-t-elle, avant de les diriger vers le bureau.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'installa au bureau de feu son patron et les invita à faire de même.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous venons d'apprendre que Monsieur Cantero avait comme projet d'agrandir le restaurant.

- En effet. Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec la banque.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait eu envie que cela soit tout autre ? Que cela ne reste qu'à l'état d'idée ?

- Non. On était même tous très content. Vous savez, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je l'ai vu se défoncer chaque jour. Pour le restaurant, ses employés et aussi sa fille. Cet homme avait le cœur sur la main. Alors, non je ne vois pas qui aurait pu être contre.

Trois petits coups à la porte et cette dernière laissa apparaître un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, de nature timide et réservé. Il ne devait pas rouler sur l'or, au vu de ses vêtements, rapiécés à certains endroits.

- Ah Cory. Rentre.

Le jeune homme s'avança, à petits pas. Ses traits étaient tirés, sûrement dû au choc émotionnel causé par la perte de son patron. Sa casquette à la main, ses yeux le trahissaient, tout comme les poches sous ses yeux.

- Je vous présente Cory, l'apprenti de Vincenzo. Cory, voici le lieutenant Beckett et monsieur Castle.

- Mes collègues ne m'ont pas parlé de toi. On ne t'aurait pas interrogé, je crois ?

Il jeta un œil à la flic, puis à la comptable, puis, en prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança.

- C'est que j'étais chez mes parents, m'dame. Ils habitent dans le New Jersey, à Camden. Je viens seulement de rentrer à New-York, juste le temps de faire la route.

- D'accord. Tu te sentirais capable de répondre à deux-trois questions ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez, m'dame.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir donné sa carte à l'assistante, lui demandant au passage de l'appeler si quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire, Beckett et Castle se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos, à côté de la machine à café. Le jeune homme, droit comme un « i » devant eux, ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme. Il semblerait qu'il soit le plus affecté par la mort de son boss.

- Cory, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ?

- Depuis quatre mois, m'adame.

- Et ça se passe bien ?

- Oui m'dame.

- Tu n'es pas très causant, pour quelqu'un de ton âge, répliqua l'écrivain, sur un ton léger. Et très poli d'autant plus.

C'était bien la première fois depuis la veille au soir où il se permettait de relâcher un peu la pression. De se sentir lui un petit moment.

- Je sais, m'sieur.

- Cory, lança Kate.

Elle chercha à joindre ses yeux et quand elle arriva à accrocher son regard, elle continua.

- Je sais que la perte de quelqu'un peut être traumatisant mais j'aimerai que tu m'aides.

Il acquiesça mais ne bougea pas d'un fil.

-Est-ce que ton patron avait des ennemis, quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait ?

-Pas que je sache m'dame. En tout cas, si ça avait été le cas, il ne m'en parlait pas. Mais …

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il se souvenait de cette soirée. Celle où la recette avait battu un record/

- Un soir, après le service, un homme est venu le voir. Ils sont allés dans la ruelle, là. Quand m'sieur Cantero est revenu, il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Castle.

- C'était comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il était pâle et il était complètement perdu, m'sieur.

- Quand est-ce que ça s'est produit ?

- Y a deux semaines, m'dame.

- D'accord. Si on t'emmène voir notre portraitiste, tu pourrais le décrire qu'il fasse un portrait robot.

- Il faisait noir mais je peux toujours tenter, m'dame.

Ils tenaient là leur premier indice . Ce par quoi ils allaient pouvoir enfin avancer.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hej._

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, merci de vos reviews. Ils m'aident à continuer ^^_

_N.B. : Concernant le chapitre suivant, l'enquête se corsera un peu._

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant que le jeune homme donnait les instructions pour le portrait, Beckett marquait les nouveaux éléments sur le tableau blanc qui n'en menait pas large pour l'instant. Pas beaucoup d'indices, personne pour donner de quoi avancer. Peut-être que la banque allait les aider.

- Ryan, où on en est avec la banque ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'avançant vers ses collègues.

- Toujours au même point que ce matin. Vraiment rien de suspect. Ce mec était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglo.

- Très bien. Dès que Cory a fini avec le portraitiste, je veux que vous recherchiez notre suspect dans toutes les bases de données. Il est possible qu'il soit fiché.

- Ok boss, lâcha l'hispanique.

Elle allait repartir, l'ancien « forces spéciales » l'appela.

- Castle, comment il va ? Demanda-t-il, en jetant un œil à la salle de repos.

Elle suivit son regard et le posa sur son compagnon. Son cœur se brisa face à tant de tristesse.

- Aussi bien qu'à l'époque où Alexis avait été kidnappée, je dirai.

- Il n'en parle pas ? Répliqua l'irlandais.

- Pas encore en tout cas.

- Tenez, lieutenant.

L'officier tendit une feuille sur laquelle figurait le visage du suspect. Cet homme que l'apprenti avait aperçu, deux semaines auparavant. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, trop concentré sur leur ami et collègue.

- Merci !

Il esquissa un sourire avant de repartir faire de la paperasse. Elle tendit la fameuse esquisse.

- A vous de jouer. Je vais voir si l'apprenti n'a rien d'autre à ajouter.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit l'irlandais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Pour l'instant, rien mais ils continuent de chercher. Castle, je …

Elle effleura les doigts de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, au moment où elle se saisissait de sa tasse.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Comment répondre à cette question ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus.

Peut-être était-ce assez brutale comme image ? Ou était-ce la réalité ? Mais peu importait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

- J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et de me noyer en même temps. L'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Que je vais me réveiller. C'est assez étrange comme sensation.

Un ensemble de sentiments des moins agréables. C'était la seconde fois qu'il éprouvait ce cocktail explosif. Le tout en quelques mois à peine. Même si la première fois, la fin avait été heureuse. Ici, même s'ils arrêtent le tueur, il ne pourra pas sauté de joie. Un ami est mort.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne va pas te plaire mais j'aimerai que tu gardes ton calme, d'accord ?

Un regard et la réponse était là.

- Tu sais qu'en cherchant partout, nous pouvons trouver des indices compromettants. D'ailleurs il se peut que certains éléments se tournent vers toi …

- Et il se peut que je sois sur la liste des suspects.

- Oui.

Il baissa la tête et souffla. Elle avait raison. Il faisait un parfait suspect. C'était un écrivain de polar, à la recherche du meurtre parfait. Il aurait pu sauté le pas, passant de la fiction à la réalité en un clin d'œil.

- Mais à l'heure du meurtre, tu étais avec moi et Alexis, au théâtre, ce qui te retire notre liste des tueurs.

- Certes mais j'aurai très bien pu commanditer le meurtre.

- Oui.

Il hocha la tête doucement et reprit après avoir posé son regard bleu océan dans celui de sa partenaire.

- Interrogez-moi, fouillez mes comptes, mon ordinateur, tout ce que vous voulez, s'il le faut. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que l'on retrouve celui qui a fait ça.

- Bien.

Et avant qu'elle ne reprenne, son téléphone sonna.

- Ok, merci, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. La pièce d'échec retrouvée dans sa main n'a rien donné. Elle vient d'un jeu basique. C'est le genre de jeu que l'on vend par milliers, continua-t-elle. Espo, Ryan, faut me trouver le suspect le plus rapidement possible, c'est notre dernière chance.

- On est sur le coup, boss, lâchèrent-ils, en même temps.

- Et le petit, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Le portrait a été fait et comme tu vois, les gars sont dessus. Il n'a rien d'autre à ajouter. Mais je lui ai demandé de m'appeler si quelque chose lui revenait.

- Ok. Je crois que je vais me rentrer. Alexis et mère ont dû apprendre la nouvelle. Elles doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? On pourra manger un bout ensemble.

- Et l'enquête ?

- Castle … Tu sais que nous sommes à fond dessus. Mais pour l'instant, on rame. Le temps que l'on retrouve notre suspect peut prendre des heures. Et puis … depuis hier soir, on a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et tu me manques. J'aimerai pouvoir te montrer que je suis là pour toi comme tu as pu le faire sur l'enquête du meurtre de ma mère.

- Je sais. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment agir ni réagir … Et si je m'acharnais sur toi sans raison, si je te blessais, je ne le supporterais pas. Tout çà est si confus.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Ça te tracasse parce que ça te prend à la gorge et que tu aimerais tout lâcher. Mais trop conscient du mal que cela peut engendrer, tu préfères souffrir tout seul. Mais, Rick laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi prendre les coups. Je peux très bien comprendre. Je suis aussi passée par là.

Après s'être levée et avoir attrapée sa veste, elle le saisit par la main.

- Allez viens. On rentre au loft.

Encore une fois, elle avait raison. Ils avaient toujours été l'un pour l'autre. Il avait été là concernant l'enquête sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett. Elle voulait seulement lui rendre la pareille.

- Tu sais que me tenir la main au poste comme tu ne le fais n'est pas professionnel, madame futur Castle ?

- A situation exceptionnelle, actions exceptionnelles, répliqua-t-elle, avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se referme sur eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Cette trêve dans cette enquête eut l'effet escompté et c'est gonflée à bloc que Beckett arriva près de ses collègues. Castle la suivit de près, un brin soulagé et l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

- Alors les gars, où en est-on ?

- On vient tout juste de le trouver, répondit Espo, en tendant un dossier. King Chance déjà condamné pour coups et blessures ayant entraîné la mort, homicide avec préméditation. Il est sorti il y a peu de temps de prison. Un mois environ.

- Tu parles d'un dossier. Rien que sa tête me donne froid dans le dos, lâcha Castle.

- Et encore son casier judiciaire lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gosse fait trois fois cette taille, répliqua l'irlandais en pointant le dossier que Beckett tenait.

- Un vrai enfant de cœur, à ce que je vois, rétorqua la jeune femme. Il est ici ?

- Salle d'interrogatoire numéro une répondit l'hispanique.

- Ok. On va aller l'interroger. Cherchez un lien avec notre victime et trouvez-moi en un. N'importe lequel.

Les bros acquiescèrent avant de se remettre au travail, tandis que le couple phare du commissariat se dirigeait vers leur suspect.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Monsieur Chance, je suis le lieutenant Beckett et voici Monsieur Castle.

L'homme en question, un jeune hispanique de 32 ans, bras croisé sur son torse, était affalé sur sa chaise, l'air grave, sans peur.

- Vous a-t-on lu vos droits, Monsieur Chance ?

- Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Dites-moi vous avez un casier judiciaire digne de ce nom, monsieur Chance. Homicide, coups et blessures ayant entraîné la mort.

Ne pas se plier à ses exigences. Foncer tête baissée et récupérer le moindre indice. Telle était sa mission. Et pour son compagnon, elle ne fléchirait pas.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne parle même pas de l'autre casier. Celui où vous n'étiez encore un mineur. C'est un très beau palmarès, continua-t-elle, en s'asseyant en face de leur suspect. Braquage, agression. On commence petit et on finit gros, c'est ça ?

- Ce que j'ai fait était des erreurs de jeunesse. Je suis un autre homme maintenant.

- A tel point que vous avez replongé, à peine un mois après être sorti de prison, railla Castle.

- Quoi ? Replongé ? Non !

La peur commençait à le gagner.

- Vous le reconnaissez ? Demanda Beckett, en montrant une photo de la victime.

- Oui. Il m'a offert un poste dans son restaurant. Pour moi, c'est une seconde chance.

- Il est mort, reprit l'écrivain, sur un ton acerbe.

- Mort ? Comment ça « mort » ?

Kate sortit une photo de la scène de crime et la déposa devant le prévenu.

- Non, c'est pas possible. Je devais commencer Lundi. Je …

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Et vous pensez que c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Et pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Le mec veut me donner une chance de retrouver un tant soit peu ma dignité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le tuerai.

D'un coup, sans crier gare, Rick se leva, l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur, son bras gauche bloquant le cou de son interlocuteur. Tout s'était joué en quelques secondes à peine. L'homme d'origine espagnol avait le souffle coupé. Quant à l'homme de lettre, son regard noir en disait assez

- Rick, lâche-le, avertit sa compagne.

- Surtout ne me ment pas.

- Je ne… mens … pas. Promis.

- Rick ! Fit-elle d'un ton plus sec et dur.

Il se recula, laissant ainsi King Chance reprendre son souffle. Les bros étaient venus aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Tu sors maintenant, dit-elle en pointant la sortie du doigt. Les gars, emmenez-le et apportez de l'eau à Monsieur Chance.

Ils s'exécutèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Excusez-nous pour ce désagrément.

- Pas de souci. En tout cas, il a de la poigne, votre copain, répondit-il, après frotter légèrement son cou, lui tirant une grimace pas des plus marrantes.

Il se rassit et but quelques gorgées d'eau.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus que ça. Ce mec était en or. Il voyait le bon partout.

- Il savait pour votre casier ?

- Oui. Quand il a vu que j'en étais désolé, il a voulu essayer. J'ai fait un essai pendant deux-trois jours.

- Pourtant, un témoin dit vous avoir vu vous engueuler avec la victime, il y a de ça deux semaines.

- C'est vrai. J'avais fait une connerie, du style piquer de la nourriture et il m'a affirmé que notre collaboration était annulée. J'étais énervé, c'est clair mais je me suis excusé le lendemain, on s'est expliqué et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

- Ok, finit-elle, en fermant le dossier. Ne quittez pas la ville.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire. King Chance partit librement, non sans un dernier regard à l'écrivain.


End file.
